With the popularity of smartphones, more and more user interaction operations are performed inside a screen. At present, for enabling of functions of function modules on most terminals (such as a photographing function of a camera, a lighting function of a camera, a videotaping function of a camera, and a loudspeaker function for a call), an operation needs to be performed after entering a terminal interface above more than one level, to implement corresponding enabling. For example, when a screen of a terminal is in a sleep mode, a user at least needs to unlock a lock interface of the terminal to enter a desktop interface, to enable a photographing function of a camera of the terminal by touching a shortcut icon on the desktop interface. Even in some cases, when there is no functional shortcut icon on the desktop interface, the user further needs to enter an icon interface of an application to enable a corresponding function of a function module of the terminal. Therefore, at present, for an enabling manner of enabling, based on a touchscreen, a function of a function module, a dependency on the touchscreen and complexity of operations on multiple levels of interfaces exist to some extent.